User blog:Lightening McQueen/What quotes from the Cars films that have mentioning words having something to do with cars, and the names of stuff renamed in the Cars world, would be like in a world with humans and the Cars characters
This is a blog post which has some quotes from the Cars films that have mentioning words having something to do with cars, and the names of stuff renamed in the Cars world. This also has what the quotes will be like if there was a world with humans and the Cars characters, especially in a universe with all real-life events and movie, video game and TV characters and the plots of the TV series, video games and movies. ''Cars Cars Toons Cars 2 Video Games Note that I don't think the "car" words said by the Toy Box narrator in ''Disney Infinity would count because they said by the narrator, who is not in the game. Other ''Planes Planes: Fire & Rescue What characters will still be cars and other vehicles in a world with humans and cars, especially in a world with real-life events and every entertainment *Lightning McQueen *Tow Mater *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Red *Sheriff *Sarge *Lizzie *Stanley *Fillmore *The King *Chick Hicks *Mack *Harv *Lynda Weathers *Tex Dinoco *Fred *Rusty Rust-eze *Dusty Rust-eze *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Sparky *Falcon Hawks *Judge Davis *Kabuto *Ito-San *Mator *Luigi and Guido's Customer in ''Unidentified Flying Mater *Mia and Tia *Most of the Piston Cup Racers, with the exception of Junior *Possibly Frank *Kori Turbowitz *Not Chuck *Shirley Spinout *Al Oft *DJ *Boost *Wingo *Snot Rod *T.J. *Chuki *Coriander Widetrack *Barney Stormin *Marco *Stu Bop *Fletcher *Gerald *El Guapo *Papo *Tommy Joe *Buford *Cletus *Lewis *Judd *Zeke *Vince *Sonny *Barry *Lenny *Many of the reserve drivers in Cars: The Video Game *Count Spatula *Ginormous *The Crippler *Bessie *Philip *Otto von Flasenbottom *Gudmund *Emma *Koji *Giovanni *Yuri *Candice *El Machismo *Stinger *Tater *Tater Jr. *VIN *Doc Hudson Racing Academy Students *Chick Hicks Racing Academy Students *Nurse GTO *Padre *Lug and Nutty *Ichigo *I-Screamer *Tormentor's Biggest Fan *Captain Collision *Rasta Carian *Dr. Feel Bad *Paddy O'Concrete *Eddie *Rocky *Drummer Pitty *Dex *Rodney *Impala XIII *Roger *Stinky *Carmen *Clyde *Claude *Big D *Finn McMissile *Leland Turbo *Crabby *Tony Trihull *Miles Axlerod *Professor Z *Grem *Acer *J. Curby Gremlin *Tubbs Pacer *Vladimir Trunkov *Ivan *Victor Hugo *Alexander Hugo *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Rod "Torque" Redline *Miguel Camino *Carla Veloso *Zen Master *Becky Wheelin *Nigel Gearsley *Rip Clutchgoneski *Max Schnell *Raoul ÇaRoule *Shu Todoroki *Sushi Chef *Tomber *Siddeley *Stephenson *Ripslinger *Ned and Zed *El Chupacabra *Chug *Dottie *Bulldog *Roper *Rochelle (have the Canadian version of her with El Chupacabra, while perhaps have her other versions with other people) *Ishani *Leadbottom *Bravo and Echo *Franz/Von Fliegenhozen *Dwight D. Flysenhower *LJH 86 Special *Fonzarelli *Tripp *Harland *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Windlifter *Cabbie *Dynamite *Blackout *Drip *Pinecone *Avalanche *Maru *Cad Spinner *Ryker *Mayday *Secretary of the Interior *Nick Loopin' Lopez *Pulaski *Ol' Jammer *Harvey and Winnie *Sun Wing *Hammer *Little King *Jan Kowalski *Miguel *Arturo *Joey Dundee *Antonio *Tsubasa *Sandy Dunes *Shifty Sidewinder *Blue Grit *Idle Threat Many of the other characters would be humans and other normal versions, like the animals (don't know about Colossus XXL and Frank) and the real-life people like Darrell Waltrip, Bob Costas, Mario Andretti, Michael Schumacher, Jeff Gordon, Lewis Hamilton and others (don't know about Colin Cowling and Lofty Crofty if they are based on their voice actors). See Also *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Looks of stuff in the Cars world, what names are used in it and how cars are able to hold, do and use stuff *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars theories *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Car versions of real-life people, landmarks and movie characters *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Fictional locations that have car part shapes on them, the location of Radiator Springs, and the location of Porto Corsa on the map *User blog:Lukwisnie/Pixar Movies in the Cars World Category:Blog posts Category:Stuff in the Cars world